The Aftermath
by littlemisscute43
Summary: The events after Space Channel 5: Part 2. WARNING: Genre will Change!
1. Planet of the Space Mermaids

Space Channel 5: The Aftermath

Chapter 1: Planet of the Space Mermaids

_"See You Next Week!"_

Purge was almost right. It was only one week since his defeat. The giant "P" looked like it could forever in space, but this torture trip was about to end. There was a planet just ahead. It looked like Earth, except it had only one very large continent in the shape of a Hawaiian island. The rest was just ocean and a few small islands on the other side.

The giant "P" started to fall in the planet's atmosphere and not-too-long after burst into flames. It landed (or crashed) just 10 miles off the shore of the large continent, creating a large wave in the process that nearly flooded a beach surrounded by rocks. Luckily the wave soon settled and the beach was shown again, but with lots of seaweed, crabs and eels. The "P" soon sailed gently onto the seaweed-infested beach.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a cave, two female guards in silver armor, one with blue long hair, one with short pink hair, spotted the giant "P" landing on the beach. "What is that, Sarai?" said the blue-haired guard. "I don't know, Guiana," said Sarai, the pink-hair guard "But judging from what we see right now, it looks like a giant, metallic 'P'-shaped, how do you say, spaceship?" Guiana then replied "We need to check that "spaceship" to see if that's not one of those beach polluters." "Agreed." With that, the two guards left the cave to check on the "P". They checked high and low for the "Beach Polluters" Guiana mentioned before. No Beach Polluters. Good.

"Looks like there aren't any beach polluters around here." Guiana said. "Wait!" Sarai said "We've yet to check the inside! There could be a beach polluter there." "Fine." Said Guiana. The guards went to check the inside of the giant "P", only to find a human being in a small space curled up into a fetal position through a window of glass. He was a pale-skinned boy of 18 with bags under his eyes and messed-up white-purple hair. He wore a purple mirror dancing suit with a few broken mirrors and a pair of silver pointed shoes. The guards recognized what species he is right away. "It's a human." Sarai said. "He must be brought to the king immediately. The poor boy needs help recovering." "Agreed." Said Guiana. They broke the glass to take the boy out of the giant "P" and lifted him by his arms and legs to take him to the king.

* * *

Above the rocks, there is a city that looks like any American city from the 21st century, but it lacked cars, roller skates, skateboards, scooters, bikes, tricycles, or anything that needed feet for power. Why? Because they don't have feet, but instead have fish tails. Their transportation consist of platforms, Segway-like vehicles, hoverboards that attach to the tail, jet-ski styled vehicles, footless cars or buses, "swimming", trams, monorails, aerial tramways and the old-fashioned carriage powered by giant sea horses. What stands out from the "city" is a castle, like those you see in fairytales, up on a very high hill. The two guards and the boy they carried took the tramway to the castle. This castle has all the modern conveniences like a mansion, but it still had a moat, a ball room, and a throne room. Sarai and Guiana took the foyer to the throne room.

The guards have reached the throne room, where a king with white hair in a ponytail, a beard, a blue short-sleeved jumpsuit with 5 rings down his tail and a gold crown was sitting. "King Trizone!" Guiana said. "We have found a human being that needs care!" "A human?" said King Trizone. "Yes, a human. He was inside a giant 'P' that fell from the sky. He looked he hasn't had water or food for a week, so we decide to take him to you so you have the nurses take care of him until he gets better." "We know how to take care of a human," King Trizone said "but in a society like ours, it may be tricky."


	2. Back on Earth

Back on Earth in a new city know as Metric City, Space Michael was holding a sleepover at his mansion located near Star Gardens. He invited Ulala, Noize, Fuse and the other workers, not to mention some of Ulala's friends. The sleepover was not coed, so the girls sleep in one part of the mansion while the men sleep in the other part of the mansion.

In the men's part of the sleepover, Fuse, Noize, and Hoorg have a room to themselves. Fuse was a dirty blonde-haired man with dark fair skin and brown eyes. Not many have seen Fuse's face, and those who seen Fuse except for the workers at Channel 5 would have a vague memory of him. However, when they see him the first time, they react with surprise, as they didn't think that Fuse was quite a handsome man. He, along with Hoorg and Noize were playing video games on the hi-def television. However that was soon interrupted by Fuse's Bluetooth ringing. "It must be Space Michael. What does he want?" Fuse muttered as he got up from his bean bag chair.

He grabbed his Bluetooth and answered "What is it, boss?" Over the speaker, Space Michael said "Hello, Fuse. I have gotten a call from Mr. Aaron. He said that he's added a section to his museum dedicated to Ulala and her two most major previous reports." "Ah, yes," said Fuse. "Ulala said she donated some of her old stuff to a fan of hers. And that fan is Mr. Aaron?" "Yes." Michael said. "He wants Ulala to cut the ribbon to that section at the opening tomorrow." Fuse then said "WOWZAH! That's so frippin' awesome! I'll tell Ulala right away" And with that, Fuse hung up Michael and called Ulala.

Ulala had a room all to herself, courtesy of Space Michael. She heard a ring coming from her headphones, and she grabbed them and put them on immediately. "Ulala here" she answered. "Hey there, girl! Mr. Aaron wants you at the ribbon cutting ceremony tomorrow for a new section in the Metric City Museum." Fuse said. "Wow! Really? I'll be there." Said Ulala. "Great! Wake up at 7:00 AM sharp and bring a nice dress to wear." "Roger."

* * *

The next day, Ulala drove her silver car to the Metric City Museum and parked her car in the front. She was wearing a red knee-length dress, red shoes, and two ribbon bracelets to match the ribbon she was going to cut today. Ulala had been shopping yesterday. She wore her hair down with two small braids, each adorned with a red ribbon. It was not the first time for a live TV broadcast that Ulala had worn her hair in a different style other than her trademark pigtails. As she entered the museum, several men and woman gathered round Ulala, including her rivals and workers. Mr. Aaron was making his way through the crowd, saying "excuse me" as he passed each person.

Mr. Aaron was man no taller than Ulala if not for her platforms/heels (making him lower then Ulala's chest with a pair of Ulala's usual platforms) and he had red hair with small stripes of grey. "Miss Ulala!" Mr. Aaron said. "I'm so glad you could make it! And I love your dress!" "Thank you." Ulala said awkwardly. "Hurry," said Mr. Aaron as he grabbed Ulala by the hand and dragged her. "We're a minute away from opening our new exhibit so you've gotta make this moment count." Ulala just said "Okay." When they made it to the exhibit, she was astonished!

A few of her outfits (along with Purge's old cloak), virtual and rare paper newspapers of her rescues, recordings of her reports, some items that she touched, and model pictures and drawings of her are displayed perfectly except for a few mistakes that were too small for a normal person to point out. There was even a small café. "Mr. Aaron, you outdid yourself this time!" Ulala exclaimed with awe. She then turned around and stood in a lady-like manner.

Mr. Aaron spoke "Ladies and gentleman, I am proud to announce the grand opening of the Ulala and Channel 5 Exhibit!" The audience cheered and clapped. "And who else will open this exhibit but ULALA HERSELF!" Ulala was given a pair of giant scissors to cut the ribbon right next to her, then she gave her speech "I would like to thank everyone that was with me though times good and bad, and those who, if they hadn't been there for me, would not make me the person I am today. And Purge, wherever he may be." With that, Ulala proceeded to use the giant scissors give to her, but before she can cut the ribbon, she heard a barely audible BOOM.

Everyone under the glass dome looked up and saw a small streak of orange light zipping across the glass dome. Everyone muttered about what they just saw. "What the - what just happened?" said Fuse, whose hair was now tied back in his usual ponytail. "What?" Ulala whispered. "Let's go follow that light and see where it lands." Said one of Ulala's rivals, a girl with blue hair and a mauve dress who came from Channel 7.

Everyone except for a few of the workers from Channel 5 got up from their seats and ran right out of the front museum doors. "Ulala, you've got to get to the orange light before the other reporters do," said Fuse. "Take the Astrobeat." Fuse threw a pair of keys at Ulala, who snatched it at the right time. "Roger!" Said Ulala "Take the scissors, Mr. Aaron!". She dashed to the front door, leaving the ribbon uncut. "Um...Hello?" said Mr. Aaron.


	3. Purge's Recovery

Purge groaned and rubbed his head. "Where am I?" he asked to himself. He didn't bother to open his eyes as he felt himself and his current environment. He felt soft cotton on his body instead of glass mirrors, along with a familiar-feeling "bed" shape. Then he felt his skin, including a long, plastic tube shape piercing his skin. He opened his eyes to see a cream-colored ceiling with rectangle lights.

Purge was in a room unfamiliar to him. He turned his to the sides to look at the room. In one side of the bed was a wooden bedside table with an oddly shaped-flower, a window with yellow polka-dot curtains and a sofa with a modern-art table in front of it. One the other side was two doors, one that lead to the bathroom and one that lead to a hallway. The walls were an olive green color and decorated with pictures of the ocean.

A mermaid nurse came in from one of the doors. "Hello there," Said the mermaid nurse, who had a slightly-French accent. "I am Nurse Genevine, and I will assist you on your path to recovery. What is your name?" "Ugh, it's Purge," said the albino boy or man. "Where am I? What happened? How long was I out? Where are your legs?" "Oh my. You must be confused about what happened yesterday." Genevine then pressed a bottom to make the bed rise to 45 degrees. Purge could finally see the rest of the room. In front of him was a hi-def TV and a table filled with medications, and when he looked down at himself, he was wearing a light blue hospital gown with lighter blue swirls and an IV attached to his left hand.

"You see, two guards who came into the hospital told us you fell out of the sky in a giant 'P'. They gave us this picture as evidence and even showed us the real thing." Genevine pulled out a folded-up piece of paper and unfolded it to reveal a picture of the "P" mentioned earlier. "I remember that! I NEARLY DIED IN THERE!" Purge yelled.

"And you would have died had the guards not come and save you. You were unconscious from the moment the guards first found you up until this very moment."

"I fell asleep so I wouldn't have to face death while I'm awake." Purge started to cry when he said that sentence.

"As at for that last question, I am a space mermaid. We've all grown up without legs, but thanks to science and technology, we can go on the land without having to grow legs or deal with having legs. We are also able to go into outer space without the aid of a spacesuit. We descended from the mermaids that first landed here 300 years ago."

Purge cried softly as he said "Thank you for saving me from my demise when no one else did." "Is something wrong?" said Genevine. Purge tried to refrain from crying and replied with "Nothing." "Aww, don't worry. After a few days in the hospital, you will be able to go outside. I'll get someone to take you on a tour of the city and you'll feel better." "Okay." "Good Night, Purge." Genevine said as she turned out the lights in Purge's room.

Purge was unable to tell anyone that was not a robot about his past, even in a book.

* * *

"Hello, Space Cats." Ulala said. "Today, the chase is on to follow the orange light. Where it leads to, nobody knows." Ulala had changed out of her red dress into her usual outfit. She can't get a good dress dirty now, can she? "I'm activating the speed boost on the Astrobeat to catch up to the light." "Okay, Ulala, just as long as you're sure what'ya doing." Said Fuse over the headphones. "Roger." Ulala did as she said and soon enough was neck-and-neck with the streak of light. Ulala pulled out a pair of pink cat's eye glasses, altered by Noize to scan the info and details of everything, and put it on. The glasses read:  
OBJECT: SPACESHIP  
-NAME: ROUGESHIP-A-GO-GO  
-PEOPLE INSIDE: 1  
-CURRENT STATUS: CRASH COURSE INTO UNKNOWN ISLAND

"What?" said Ulala "But that one person could be-"  
CRASH! went the ship into the unknown island.  
"JAGUAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!"


End file.
